


My Beating Heart

by Sasarious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, idk - Freeform, read at ur own risk, some stupid idea i thought of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarious/pseuds/Sasarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thief + supernatural au??</p><p>Killua is a thief trying to get enough money to save his sister. Gon is a vampire that has to take over his family business soon. When Killua sees Gon('s wallet) as a target his life is changed for good. Gon has technically chosen Killua as his mate but then Hisoka and Illumi come along. What kind of madness will happen???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Stole Your Wallet and You Steal My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this has not been beta read so it's probably going to be a shitstorm
> 
> THIS MIGHT BE OOC I DONT KNOW
> 
> Feel free to write feedback about the crappiness or ooc or how i can improve!
> 
> Also this is primarily Killugon with a side mention of Hisoka's one-sided affection(?). Illumi doesn't really play an important role.
> 
> Also this is in third person pov

The young teen with pale white skin and snowy hair leans against a wall, searching for a target. Most of the people walking past didn't look like they were worth the risk. Some, however, looked rich and dressed like aristocrats. He checks his watch before joining the bustling crowd. The boy knew he stands out with his hair so he made sure to avoid contact with anyone when he stole their possessions. Acting bored, he slips two wallets into his worn-out bag and walks towards the fountain. His sapphire blue eyes catch a potential target and he smirks. His clothes said rich but his hair said I spent like 1 dollar on this; it was all spiky and ridiculous. Well no matter as long as he gets that wallet. He makes a beeline for that spiky haired guy by making it seem like he was escaping the crowd. He identifies where his wallet is by checking the lumps in his jacket and pants.  
  
Wham! Killua slams into the guy and slides his wallet out from his back pockets. Quickly he slips it into his bag before giving his best ‘I'm so sorry look at this innocent face’ look.  
  
“Are you alright? I'm very sorry!” Killua apologises, bowing his head deeply.  
  
“No, no! It's me who should be apologising! I wasn't looking at where I was going so…” The boy scratches the back of his head with a sheepish look.  
  
“I'm Gon, what's your name?” He sticks his hand out towards Killua.  
  
“I'm,” Killua considered giving a fake name but whatever, “Killua.” He takes Gon’s hand and shakes it lightly, hiding his cautiousness behind his calm face. He knows he should get out of there quick but he can't do that without looking suspicious. Unless-  
  
“Oh! Look at the time! I'm sorry but I have to get going now. I hope we meet again! Bye bye!” Gon shouts at Killua as he rushes past him. Killua gives him a half-hearted wave before cheering to himself silently. He needs to get back to his hotel and see how much he earned today. His stomach growls loudly, reminding him of how hungry he was. But first, lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
The spiky-haired boy removes his tie and suit with a sigh. It's always so restricting, he hates wearing it. But never mind that, he needs to get his prey tonight. He smiles to himself as he thinks of the boy he met today- Killua- and gets really excited. I wonder what his blood tastes like… He smiles and reaches for his wallet when his smile disappears. It's not there!? Oh man did he drop it? That's impossible I couldn't have dropped it anywhere, unless someone stole it… But who…?  
  
“Ah.” Well he was going to see Killua again anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Killua dumps the contents of his bag onto the table. Today he got a total of 4 watches, 3 wallets and 1 ring. _The watches and ring should sell for a good price._ He opens the first wallet and checks out the money.   
  
"345 dollars, not too shabby." He takes out the money and whatever else he finds useful. It was the second wallets turn.   
  
"Hm, 70 dollars," he shrugs, "well, whatever." He licks his lips as he opens the third wallet. Always save the best for the last!  
  
"What! There's only 15 dollars here?!" Killua exclaims loudly. He grits his teeth and sighs. Man he got done, big time. He throws the wallet onto the table and flops on his bed.   
  
"That asshole, dressing up so rich," Killua says as he scratches his left shoulder. Speaking of which, it had been itching and irritating him for the whole day now. Maybe he should go see a doctor tomorrow...  
  
"Hey, Killua!" A familiar, bubbly voice says behind him. He frowns and turns around to see, Gan? Gen? Whatever, climbing in from his window.   
  
"You- this is-" Killua stutters at the sight. This is the 7th goddamn floor! How did he even do this? Is he an idiot?  
  
"Hehe, did I surprise you?" Gon laughs as he jumps into the room. Killua jumps off the bed and walks towards Gon  
  
"That's not the point! Do you know that this is the 7th floor?! What would you do if you fell? You'd die!" Killua stops and flicks Gon's forehead. He groans and covers his forehead.   
  
"That hurts! Killuaaaaaa," he whines. Killua huffs in annoyance. How can someone be so stupid! His left shoulder starts throbbing and he winces from the pain. Gon picks up his reaction and is hardly able to contain his excitement.   
  
"Aw man this hurts," Killua grumbles as he lifts the sleeve of his shirt up.   
  
"Whoa?! What's this?!" He exclaims at the glowing red mark. It looked like a fang marking. In an instant Gon pins Killua onto the floor, his mouth wide open and showing his fangs. Killua's eyes widens for a second, those sapphire eyes reflected fear and surprise.   
  
"I'm sorry Killua... I can't hold it anymore," Gon says with a shaky breath. He leans in closer to Killua's neck but he isn't going down without a fight. He twists and struggles, trying to get Gon off.   
  
"If you struggle it's going to hurt more," Gon pleads but Killua doesn't listen. "Killuaaaaaa!" He whines louder.   
  
"Shut up! I'm not going to let myself get bitten by a vampire!" Gon didn't really want to use his strength but he really was reaching his limit. He places a hand on Killua's head and firmly holds him down. Killua notices the change in strength and struggles weakly.   
  


Killua grimaces when Gon bites his neck and he glares at Gon as he drinks his blood. _I'm going to kill him even if it kills_ _me_. Killua can feel the red liquid dripping down his neck. Slowly he feels himself getting more light-headed while the only thoughts that run through Gon's head is _more._  
  
"Oi... That's enough isn't it? I'm feeling really dizzy." Killua scolds weakly. Killua notices that his hand is free and when Gon doesn't respond he slaps Gon.   
  
"Wha-" Gon's brown eye colour washes over and stares at Killua. Killua's eyes were filled with so much ferocity. _If looks could kill..._  
  
"Don't you know how to control yourself?!" Killua shouts, groaning after and clutching his forehead.   
  
"I'm sorry! But your blood was really tasty so..." Killua flicks his forehead.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I could've died!"  
  
"I'm glad you didn't! It'd be a shame if you died," Gon grins and looks at Killua's neck wound. He’s confused when he sees that it's already healed.   
  
"You were the one that almost killed me!" Another flick to the forehead.   
  
"Killuaaaaaaa!"

 


	2. Please Don't Read My Mind, I Need My Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah there's backstory? Hisoka appears for a fraction of a second and Killua gets actual clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a very serious person so I'll goof off in the title and summary but the story is (kinda) serious
> 
> Anyway enjoy. ALSO QUICK WARNING THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN ON MY PHONE I've done a check but if you find any major errors please let me know

Killua couldn’t comprehend how he got into this situation. But at this point he didn’t really care. He loves getting pampered and treated like a king. He sits in his bed while Gon runs about doing other chores for him.

“Gon! Can you get me more chocolate cake?” Killua asks, finishing the last bite of his cake.

“Ehhh? But that’s your third piece!” Gon whined in protest. Sure it was his fault Killua got dizzy but he didn’t want to be a _slave_ and that is exactly what this situation was. Killua’s feline features were practically tangible now.

“Oh but who was the one who drank too much of my blood?” Killua sang happily, holding out his plate for Gon to get. Gon grits his teeth and sighs as he grabs the plate. He chose a really feisty mate, that’s for sure.

“Hai, hai. One chocolate cake coming right up,” Gon runs down to the café down in the hotel lobby and asks for another slice of their fudge cake. He pays for the cake and thanks the cashier.

“Your girlfriend must be in a really bad mood, huh?” They joke as Gon takes the cake. He smiles sheepishly before replying, “well, maybe.” Gon quickly returns upstairs, only to find Killua snoring in the bed. Gon quietly puts the cake on the table and scribbles a quick note. He tucks Killua in more and kisses his forehead.

“Goodnight,” Gon whispers as he exits from the window. Killua’s blush spreads to his ears before getting up and closing the lights. Incoherent mumbling can be heard such as 'what kind if idiot does that'. Killua sighs before deciding to sleep for real.

"I wonder how I didn't find out he was a vampire."

* * *

_Blood drenched the floors and the young teen's skin was dyed crimson. He held his sister close to his body and he vowed to protect her- even if it cost him his life. The killer's cold laugh rattled the room. A bloody hand reached out and Killua was frozen with fear. The hand crept closer and closer until-_

"Whoa!" Groans Killua, lying on the hard floor. He scratches his head and walks toward the table. Killua avoids thinking about his nightmares if he can. He doesn't want to keep living in that old room. The cake was still there- along with the note.

"Let's see what it says," Killua smirks, picking up the piece of paper. "Meet me at the-" his eyes widen in shock.

"Intercontinental?! I'm not as rich as you, Gon!" He doesn't even have a suit. The time on the note said 1:30pm; it was only 9:32am. He had plenty of time to take a relaxing bath while eating his cake- and that was exactly what he was going to do.

After Killua finished his bath it was 10:23am and he walked around with nothing but a towel on his waist. He flops onto his bed, the droplets of water that cling onto his skin flies off.  _I should go out for a jog._

Killua changes into his casual wear which consists of a cap, a light t-shirt over a blue turtleneck and lshorts. He exits from his room, making sure to take his key card and he goes down to the lobby. He jogs and takes in this city's landscape. He hasn't really cared for these things, but he's got nothing to do. The buildings were all plastered to each other and the pavement was a worn-out yellow. The sky had clouds littered around the place, but it hadn't covered the sun. The market was as busy as usual; making it easy for Killua to steal just one more watch.

He checks the time on the watch and when he finds out it's only 11:08am he groans. What was he going to do for another three hours? He decides that sleeping on someone's roof sounds excellent. He didn't want to draw attention to himself so he went into an alleyway.

The buildings were only three levels so it wasn't high enough to kill him. He hops from windowsill to windowsill with fluidity and swift movements. Within seconds he's on the rooftop and finds a nice, warm spot to relax. He's not really sure what he thinks of his family.

His father was rarely home, always working and his mother always forced him to learn things he didn't want to. Alluka, his little sister, was the only one that loved him and Killua treasured her. He might be glad that his parents died. A shadow that loomed over him caught his attention.

"Killua, it's not good to have thoughts like that." Gon's voice sounded serious and Killua stared at him, really annoyed.

"It's not good for my health if you hang around me," Killua was really surprised- about how Gon appeared behind him.

"Also what do you mean by that? Can you read minds or something?" Killua would be really impressed if the thoughts he read weren't of his past. Wait, doesn't that mean he can read Gon's mind too?

"Nope, it's a one-sided thing," Gon smirks, proud of his ability. Killua, on the other hand, was not.

"That's not really fair now is it?" Killua says with a bored tone. It would be really cool if he could read minds.

"Well it's my ability, not all vampires have it. Besides I can only use it for an hour everyday," Gon explains. Killua sighs and he almost, _almost_ , forgot about that intercontinental meeting.

"Oh yeah, Gon about that-"

"Gon-kun~" an ominous voice interrupts Killua. His voice made him shiver from disgust. Both of them turned to see where the voice came from and found him standing behind Gon. He instinctively jumps back to where Killua was.

"Whoa who's this gross old guy," Killua asks Gon, not hiding his disgust whatsoever.

"That's-"

"I'm Hisoka~" he smiles at the two teens, "I was in town so I thought I'd pop by to see how my beloved Gon was doing,"

"Whoa that's super creepy. Maybe we should call the cops on this guy," Killua says with mockery. The way he sees it this guy was definitely over 18. Gon only grits his teeth.

"I see you've got a mate. You should take good care of him. I'll be going now," and he disappears. Gon released all the tension that he held and sighs. Killua puts a hand on Gon's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. When did he start stalking you anyway?"

"Well, it started when I was 12."

"12?!" Killua yelps in surprise and disgust. That guy is horrible. Gon gives an awkward 'please don't ask me' face.

"Anyway, about the intercontinental booking," Gon interrupts Killua's thoughts. Killua inclines his head as a signal for Gon to continue. "We might as well go earlier than I planned," Gon says, checking his watch. It was only 11:29am.

"Isn't that place super picky about reservations though?" Killua asks, he wants to avoid going there if possible because 1. His family used to be pretty rich and 2. He doesn't have a suit.

"Oh, it's fine,"

"But-"

"It'll be fine! C'mon let's get you changed."

* * *

They walk into an expensive looking tailor. Gon talks to the cashier, who was a nature spirit. A gentle breeze enveloped them while they show Gon and Killua some suits.

"What do you think?" Gon asks. When Killua doesn't answer he gives him his opinion. "I think the second suit would fit you."

"You think so?" Killua questions. He thinks for a while longer before trying the second and fifth suit. Killua hands the fifth one to the cashier who asks him if he liked it.

"Gon's right, the second one fits me better," Killua says wearing second one.

"Are you going out in that?" Gon nods and pays the cashier for the suit. They remove the tags and put Killua's clothes in a bag.

"Thank you!" And they walked out.

"Well shall we go to intercontinental then?"


	3. Typical Vampire Meals. Why Do I Even Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have backstory???????????????????? Kurapika will make an entrance???????????? Soon???????? Next chapter??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 12am so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If you spot any please message me! My tumblr is godspeed-killua hmu

Gon walks into the fancy restaurant and Killua follows awkwardly. Gon strides up to the counter, determined to get Killua and him a table.   
  
"Do you have a reservation, sir?" The man asks, his fingers getting ready to type.   
  
"Ah, no but-"  
  
"Then I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Gon puts on an unamused look and gets out a card. He slides it to the man, who pales considerably when he sees it.   
  
"I-I'm very sorry! A table for," he glances at Killua, "two will be set up right away. Please follow me."   
  
He gets up quickly, almost bumping into the counter. He leads us to a table close to the window. Gon sits in one of the chairs and Killua sits in the other. Gon shoots Killua a grin before they both look through the menus silently.   
  
"What are you going to have, Killua?" Gon asks from behind his menu.   
  
"Hm, I dunno. I saw some food for vampires, are you getting that?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm getting the blood steak." Killua scoffs.   
  
"Typical,” Killua scans the menu a bit more, “I'll get the lotus root meal."  
  
"But Killua that's a-"  
  
"Gon." Killua puts down the menu and Gon does the same. He's met with ferocity but not as much as last time.   
  
"Do you really think that I don't know what I can and can't eat?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"But what?" Killua questions impatiently. He's just trying to scare Gon a bit, he's not even mad.   
  
"You don't look like a nature spirit," Killua can't hold back his laughter and it sounds loudly throughout the restaurant. Some of the customers stare at them weirdly.   
  
"Sorry," Killua finally stops and wipes away a tiny tear from his eye. "But you seriously think I'm a Nature Spirit? Humans can eat lotus roots just fine."   
  
"You're so mean!" Gon pouts. Killua laughs again, not so loud this time.   
  
"You should have thought of that before you chose me as your mate."   
  
They both ordered their meal and started talking about themselves and each other.   
  
"So how old are you, Gon?"  
  
"Well I'm 108 years old in vampire years and I'm 16 in human years,"  
  
"Whoa, old. I'm 16 too, but you're a bit short for your age huh?" Killua teases. Gon pouts and complains that Killua isn't much taller.   
  
"At least I'm still taller than you,"  
  
Their meals come shortly after and they continue to talk while eating, displaying horrible manners.   
  
"So then Leorio asks me if I knew 6th grade maths! Can you believe that?" Killua exclaims, slamming the table for effects. Gon wipes his mouth with the napkin before saying anything.   
  
"So you're actually really smart?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?! And what do you mean by _actually_?" Killua complains as he takes another bite of his lotus root. Gon's blood steak was very bloody indeed Killua notes.   
  
"Well I just thought, because, you know," Gon fidgets nervously. He didn't want to make Killua angry again. Killua sighs and cuts another piece of the lotus root.   
  
"My family use to be rich," Killua mumbled with his mouth full of food. A thought suddenly appeared in Killua's mind.   
  
"We haven't told each other out last names yet have we?"  
  
"Now that you say it..." Gon ponders.   
  
"I'm Gon Freecs." Killua's jaw almost drops.   
  
"You mean the multi-billionaire Ging Freecs is your dad?!" Gon nods proudly.   
  
"He's never home though. I do get some rare phone calls though, if I miss them then, well I miss them." Killua regains his composure and takes a deep breath.   
  
"Don't be too loud when you hear my last name okay?" Gon nods almost too quickly.   
  
"I'm Killua.... Zoldyck." Gon's jaw drops.   
  
"Zoldyck… Zold- ZOLDYCK?!- Ah whoops," Gon slowly turns his head to look at all the surprised people staring at Killua. He only just sighs and finishes his last piece of food. People immediately rush to their table, asking all sorts of questions which Killua doesn’t answer. _Gon can you hear me?  
_  
Gon starts sweating as he slowly nods his head, his body getting pushed against the window.   
  
_Good because you have 3 seconds to run._  
  
* * *  
  
“Killua I'm really sorry so could we please stop!” Gon yells as he weaves through the group of people. It sucks that he can only fly during the night. Killua ignores Gon’s plea and continues to chase him. No body actually knew that someone survived the Zoldyck family massacre and it was all Gon’s fault. Killua didn't want this to happen for a very specific reason- the killer wasn't caught. What would he do if he knew there was a survivor?  
  
“Please?” Gon pleads again and Killua ignores him, again. He knew that Killua wouldn’t stop but he could try. He comes up with a plan to fool Killua but he was only 60 percent sure that it would work. He stops and looks at Killua, who dives to tackle Gon to the floor. Gon quickly takes off running again and looks back to see Killua doing a flip before Gon was face-first on the floor. Killua straddles his back and begins to pull his legs back.  
  
“Did you really think you can fool me?” Killua asks, pulling Gon’s leg with no mercy. Passerby’s dismissed the two boys as fooling around, but some did look worried.  
  
“Killua! I give up! I give up! Killuaaaaaaaaa!” Gon whines, smacking his hand on the floor. Killua sighs and let’s Gon’s legs go.   
  
“Why didn’t you fly away?” Killua asks, shuffling his body around to look at Gon’s head. Gon looks up and hums for a bit.  
  
“I can’t fly unless it’s night time.” Killua blinks and a smile forms on his face.   
  
“That’s such a bad ability!”  
  
“Oh shut up!” Gon pouts.  
  
They walk back to Killua’s hotel room and sit around talking while eating sweets. Killua eats plate after plate of chocolate cake and Gon can only wonder. Gon’s phone starts to ring and his face perks up when he sees who was calling.  
  
“You’re in town?!” Followed by a few more yeah’s and cool’s. Killua stares at Gon with a confused look on his face. Gon hangs up seconds later and flashes a smile at Killua. Gon grabs Killua’s hand and starts dragging him towards the door. Killua’s protests fill the room but Gon ignores them. When he got to the door frame, Killua latches on, not moving a single step further.

“I’m not going until you tell me what’s going on.”

“We’re meeting a friend of mine!” Gon replies chirpily, lightly pulling on Killua’s arm. Killua frowns and slowly lets go of the frame.

“Where are we meeting them?” Gon mistook Killua’s question for cautiousness. Killua was just planning to steal some more things.

“At the water fountain,” Gon sounds desperate, “c’mon, _please._ ” He begs as he drags Killua to the door. Killua grasps onto the frame of the door, a frown appearing on his face.

“Just let me get my bag!” The shouts could be heard throughout the hotel as they tumble over each other.

 

* * *

Gon sits by the water fountain and swings his legs back and forth while observing Killua pickpocket. Gon notices that Killua stood out with his snowy hair but by the time Gon focused on Killua stealing he’d already gotten someone’s watch and wallet. It was a miracle he hadn’t been arrested yet. Killua slips them into his pocket and strolls towards Gon with a grin on his face.

“That fills today’s quota,” Killua exhales as he stretches his arms out. He scans the crowd of people, taking a deep breath.

“So, who are we waiting for?” Killua asks and turns to face Gon. Gon grins and shakes his head.

“You’ll find out soon.” It was midday and the sun was at its peak. Killua sat and fanned himself while Gon kept swinging his legs, humming a song.

“Gon, it’s been an _hour_ ,” Killua complains with a groan. Gon rolls his eyes and checks his phone.

“… Whoops!” Gon giggles a bit before showing Killua his phone.

_From: Kurapika, 11:34am_

_> > Gon! Where are you? I don’t see you anywhere. Text me when you see this._

_From: Kurapika, 11:45am_

_> > Gon, did you forget to put the sound up?_

_From: Kurapika, 12:01pm_

_> > I’ll meet you at the fountain tomorrow at 12pm. Something came up but I’ll definitely be free tomorrow._

“GON, WE’VE BEEN WAITING HERE AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER CHECKING YOUR PHONE?!” Killua shouts at Gon as he jumps up from the ledge.

“I’m sorry!” Gon jumps up and claps his hands together, “I didn’t mean it.”

Killua makes loud incoherent noises as he ruffles his hair in anger. He then takes a deep breath and exhales while clenching his fists.

“Well I guess you can meet him tomorrow then,” Gon gives a light-hearted chuckle and holds out his hand towards Killua.

“What?” Killua asks, staring at his hand.

“I’ll take you back to the hotel. Hop onto my back.” Killua steps on the fountain and jumps onto Gons back.

“Well at least I don’t have to walk,” Killua grips Gon’s shoulders tightly, fearing for the worst. Gon groans a bit and hops off without warning. Killua’s grip on Gon’s shoulders tightens and Gon winces a bit at the strength. Gon slows down as he approaches the hotel and he comes to a stop at the entrance, people staring at Gon and Killua with a dazed look on their face. Killua hops off and leans down a bit, his face showing no emotion. He sighs before standing upright again.

“Thanks for the ride, Gon.” Killua says softly, his eyes drooping and blank.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to-“

“Nah, I’m fine. You can go back home.” Killua interrupts, heading towards to hotel. Gon stares at Killua as he walks into the building, his face plastered with worry. _I might stay a bit longer_ Gon thought to himself, _just to make sure Killua’s okay._

Killua focuses on his breathing and before he knew it he was back in his room. He throws his bag on the bed and heads towards the bathroom, not bothering to switch the lights on. The moonlight provided enough light for Killua to see where he was going. He flicks on the bathroom lights and hunches over the sink, breathing heavily. He washes his face a couple of times before Killua clutches his head and groans in pain. He trips over while exiting from the bathroom and curls up in a ball, still groaning.

Killua’s breathing becomes shallow and quick, as if he were suffocating, his shirt clinging to his body from the sweat and whimpering apologies. Killua stays like that, the pain worsening until Gon burst through the window, shattering most of the glass.

“Killua!” Gon shouts and he winces. He could feel Killua’s pain but it was only a fraction of what Killua was feeling. Killua lifts his head and when he sees a shadow looming over him, he lets loose a scream.

“NO!” Killua clenches his fist, his entire body shaking, “don’t come any closer! Please!”

“Killua,” Gon comforts using his sweetest voice, “it’s me.” Killua’s eyes widen in shock as he’s shivering on the floor.

“Mother…? I-I’m sorry! I’ll do it properly! I promise!” Killua staggers to his feet and approaches Gon. Instead of going to Gon, Killua grabs one of the glass shards that was lying on the floor. He grips it tightly and holds it towards Gon, blood as dark as midnight seeping from the cuts that formed on his hands.

“I’ll do it right this time! Please don’t hurt Alluka!” Gon watches hopelessly as he tries to snap Killua out of it, but failing. Gon’s eyes changed colour and were glowing against the moonlight but he held out against his hunger.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Killua whispers under his breath and he charges towards Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I have incorrectly shown a PTSD panic attack. I have not witnessed this myself and I got my knowledge of the symptoms online so please PLEASE feel free to correct me in any errors or any changes I can make!


End file.
